Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn, also referred to as The Konqueror, is one of the main antagonists of the Mortal Kombat series. He is the omnipotent emperor of Outworld. He also appears as the main antagonist in Mortal Kombat II, 3'', and ''9, as well as the secondary antagonist in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and fused with Darkseid into becoming the combined main antagonist Dark Kahn in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Biography Pre-''Mortal Kombat'' Shao Kahn was originally a royal advisor to the first emperor of Outworld known as Onaga the Dragon King, and that position was somewhat similar the celestial title "Protector" and the duty to the specific realm. But soon, consumed by his lust for power, Shao Kahn poisoned his former king and assumed the throne, turning the once unified and glorious realm of Outworld into an extremely dangerous and dystopian empire. ''Mortal Kombat II'' Kahn concocted a plan to lure the Earthrealm champions to Outworld; if they could be killed, they would not be able to cause further damage to his plans. He captured Kano and Sonya Blade to use as bait, and enraging Liu Kang by sending Baraka and his troops to destroy the Shaolin temples, they confidently waited for the Earth warriors to fall into the trap. Despite Kahn's vast power, Liu Kang's determination saw him through, and he defeated the despot. Unwilling to accept defeat, Kahn called his armies to destroy the Earthrealm warriors. They fled back to Earthrealm, out of Kahn's clutches. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' In an attempt to claim Earthrealm, Shao Kahn has his Shang Tsung and his other elite mystics called Shadow Priests revive Sindel but to where she would be revived in Earthrealm so he can go "reclaim" her forcibly to merge Earthrealm with Outworld. Upon doing so most of the souls in Earthrealm are stolen be Shao Kahn except those who are protected by Raiden. However due to Raiden being weakened due to the forced merger Raiden was unable to fight Shao Kahn on his own. Shao Kahn upon hearing of survivors sent his troops to kill all survivors. As Raiden and Earths defenders fight his men, Shao Kahn annoyed seemingly killed Kung Lao with an energy attack once Kung Lao defeated Goro. This lead to Liu Kang directly facing and even defeating Shao Kahn who then ordered his men to retreat thus preventing the merger and returning the world to it's original state. His revival of Sindel also weakens his power as Kitana was able to return her to her original mindset freeing their realm from him along with several of his troops abandoning him to return to Sindel's side. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Shao Kahn was approached by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, who pretended to offer themselves as servants. However, the two attacked the weakened Shao Kahn and slay him. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' It was revealed that the Shao Kahn killed by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi was actually a clone and that after being weakened from his attempted takeover of Earthrealm, Kahn had created the clone to rule Outworld for him, while he recovered. Shao Kahn found his former servant, Goro, mortally wounded and healed him, regaining the allegiance of the Shokan. The two set out to overthrow Onaga, so as to let the emperor regain his control over Outworld. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' Shao Kahn had become the ruler of Outworld again and joined forces with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Onaga in an uneasy alliance so as to gain the god like powers of Blaze. In his ending, Shao Kahn defeated Blaze and claimed his powers, destroying all of his enemies. He eventually conquered all other realms and joined them with his own. However with nothing left to conquer, Shao Kahn went insane from the boredom. In Konquest mode, a giant statue of Shao Kahn stands in the courtyard of the emperor's fortress. If an intruder enters the fortress, the statue will come to life. It will use its enormous hammer to smash the intruder. The statue can only be stopped if four magical orbs are used. The orbs will weaken the statue to the point where it can be damaged by normal attacks. After being damaged by normal attacks, the statue will crumble into pieces. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' At the beginning of the game, Shao Kahn had been defeated and met in a graveyard with his secret ally, Quan Chi. He was blasted into a portal by a blast of lightning from Raiden, causing him to combine with Darkseid and transform into Dark Kahn. After his defeat, Kahn ended up in the DC universe, rendered powerless. Kahn was then imprisoned in the Phantom Zone by Superman. In his ending, while the Phantom Zone weakened the others imprisoned there, the magical nature of Kahn's powers made it have the opposite effect on him. It restored his power, allowing him to escape the Phantom Zone along with an army made up of all the others imprisoned there, who swore him their allegiance in gratitude and joined Kahn in his quest to take control of both universes. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) At the beginning of the Story Mode of ''Mortal Kombat 9, every character (presumably) dies during the Battle of Armageddon. The only ones who were left standing were Raiden and Shao Kahn. Before Raiden was killed by Shao Kahn, the thunder god showed images of events to his past self so he can alter the future, also leaving his past self one message: "He must win!" After Liu Kang won the original Mortal Kombat tournament, Shao Kahn decides to execute Shang Tsung for his failure. Begging for his life, Shang Tsung told Shao Kahn that if he called for another tournament and wins, he could have another chance at conquering Earthrealm, to which Shao Kahn agrees to. During the tournament, Shao Kahn is approached by the new Sub-Zero (who assumed the identity of his older brother, the original Sub-Zero), demanding that he fight Scorpion as revenge for killing his brother, which the emperor allows after the ice warrior proves his skill by defeating Reptile. Before Sub-Zero could finish off Scorpion after beating him, Lin Kuei cyborgs suddenly appear and subdue the warrior. Cyrax and Sektor approach Shao Kahn, offering their loyalty and service to the emperor in exchange for Sub-Zero, which Shao Kahn accepts. The emperor then summons his daughter Kitana and scolds her for allowing Earthrealm warriors to so easily appear before him after he had ordered her to intercept them while the tournament was taking place. Upset by her father's words, and with encouragement from Raiden, Kitana begins to search for answers and eventually makes a disturbing discovery: Shao Kahn was planning to create a "perfect daughter" to replace her. Upon learning of Kitana's discovery, Shao Kahn reveals to Kitana that he is not her real father, and that he originally did not want to accept her as his daughter. But now, with his new daughter's creation, he no longer has to accept Kitana as his daughter, and sentences her to death. Continuing with the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Kung Lao defeats both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung at the same time, as well as Kintaro afterward. As Kung Lao was celebrating his victory, Shao Kahn sneaks up behind the gloating Shaolin warrior and snaps his neck, killing him. Enraged, Liu Kang tackles Shao Kahn and fights him. Even with his incredible strength, Kahn loses to the Shaolin monk. Severely bruised and beaten, Shao Kahn stands up and tries to regain his composure, but Liu Kang delivers a flaming Fist of Shaolin through the emperor's chest, causing Kahn to vomit blood and collapse to the ground, seemingly dead. All seemed to have ended in victory for Earthrealm, but Raiden's Amulet was still cracked, indicating that the events in the timeline that his future self warned him about were still going to happen. Later, in the throne room, several of Shao Kahn's subordinates start arguing about who should succeed the emperor and lead Outworld. To everyone's surprise, however, Shao Kahn approaches the group fully recovered, albeit still limping in pain from his wound. It turns out that Quan Chi accelerated his recovery and saved his life. Since Shao Kahn lost the Mortal Kombat tournament, he could no longer merge Earthrealm with Outworld. Quan Chi recommends invading Earthrealm, but Shao Kahn points out that he cannot invade Earthrealm due to the protective ward Sindel placed after sacrificing herself. In order to start an invasion, Sindel needs to be revived to nullify the ward. Quan Chi successfully resurrects the empress, negating the ward and allowing Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm. During the invasion, Motaro is killed. After Shao Kahn discovers this, Sindel insists that she can finish what Motaro started. Shao Kahn agrees, but before sending her to fight, he kills Shang Tsung and transfers the innumerable souls the sorcerer absorbed to Sindel, increasing her power immensely. With her newly acquired power, the empress arrives in Earthrealm and single-handedly kills almost every hero, except for, Raiden, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage, before being killed by Nightwolf, who sacrifices himself to stop her. Raiden then figures out that the person his future self was referring to when he said "He must win!" was Shao Kahn. If the emperor attempts to merge Outworld with Earthrealm without winning a Mortal Kombat tournament, the Elder Gods would be able to punish him for breaking the rules they set in place. Raiden tried to explain to Liu Kang that they must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms, but the Shaolin Monk dismisses the thunder god's statement as "insane". Kang then fights Raiden after a heated argument between them, leaving Kang dead after an accident in the fight. Once Kahn enters Earthrealm, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade attempt to stop him, but the emperor effortlessly pushes them aside, knocking them both out. He then approaches Raiden, who submits himself to the emperor and accepts Kahn's victory, stating that further resistance will not help Earthrealm win. Shao Kahn starts brutalizing and taunting the thunder god for denying him his "rightful claim" in the past, and nearly kills him before the Elder Gods intervene and grant Raiden some of their power. Raiden and Shao Kahn then fight, with Raiden emerging victorious thanks to the power of the Elder Gods. Dazed and severely weakened after the fight, Shao Kahn lifts his hammer and tries to strike Raiden again, but Raiden delivers one final blast, allowing the Elder Gods to restrain the emperor and send him away for punishment, leaving only his damaged warlord helmet behind. The helmet was later retrieved by Quan Chi as he was discussing Kahn's defeat with Shinnok. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Mortal Kombat X takes place 25 years after Shao Kahn was defeated. Although the warlord never physically appears in the game, he is mentioned a few times during the story. A statue of him appears in the game's introduction as well. After his defeat at the hands of Raiden and the Elder Gods, the successor to the outworld throne was heavily contested between Mileena and Kotal Kahn. Mileena claims that her status as Shao Kahn's daughter makes her the rightful heir to the throne, while Kotal Kahn believes this claim is illegitimate, as Mileena was created in a lab by Shang Tsung. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Shao Kahn appears in Mortal Kombat 11 as a minor story mode villain and a playable character to people who preordered the game. As Kronika manipulates time by merging both past and present together, Shao Khan returns to Outworld in the midst of a execution of Kollector, along with several of his allies, such as Baraka, Skarlet, Kano, and Erron Black. Shao Khan is first confused by what he sees, but gets furious when Kotal tells the old monarch that he is Khan now. Believing it to be no more than a trick by Raiden, Shao Kahn then engages Kotal in a fight when he learns that both him and Mileena have been killed long ago. Shao Kahn nearly defeats Kotal Khan, but Liu Kang barges in the duel, this breaking the controlled duel to a free-for-all, with Raiden's and Kotal's forces against Shao Kahn's. Kotal beats Shao Kahn and nearly kills him, but D'Vorah conveniently interrupts the fight, who escorts him to her hive. There, he learns that he was killed by Raiden himself, and D'Vorah killed Millena. The latter bit greatly angers the king, who was going to attack the insectoid before Kronika appears. Kronika offers Shao Kahn a great empire after she reboots the timeline if he can get his throne back and ally his troops with Kronika. Agreeing to the deal, Shao Kahn heads to a camp for the Tarkata, reading his goons. After Kotal and Jade fail in trying to sneak into the camp, Shao Kahn find them and has both of them locked up. He gives Jade to Skarlet so she can have herself a tasty meal, and hauls Kotal back to the Koliseum to kill him. Boasting to the crowd about how he is the true leader of his realm, the arena is ambushed by the Tarkatan and the Shokan, with Kitana joining forces with Baraka and Sheeva to destroy the emperor. He likes how she barged in courageously, but she calls both him and Mileena "unholy monsters" before fighting Kollector. With Kotal freed by Jade, both Kahn's have a rematch. Shao Kahn wins by breaking Kotal's back, but Kintana approaches her father, where he mocks her by telling her that he only kept her alive to not upset Sindel. Shao Kahn is then fought by and defeated by Kitana, who blinds the man and knocks him out. It is unknown what happens to Shao Kahn after this. Relations Current Allies *Shang Tsung (returns in DLC for MK 11) *Old Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) *Old Skarlet (died from her wounds in MKX comics) *Old Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) *Motaro (killed by Raiden in MK9) *Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) *Old Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) *Goro (dead) *Revenants *Centaurians *Sindel (MIA) *Revenant Kabal (dead) *Revenant Kitana (dead) *Revenant Kung Lao (dead) *Revenant Liu Kang (dead) *Young Erron Black *Old Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Old Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) *Kano *Black Dragon *Noob Saibot (MIA) *Rain (MIA) *Jarek (MIA) *Smoke (MIA) *Tanya (MIA) *Young Skarlet (MIA) *Frost *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Young Erron Black *Netherrealm Demons *Revenants *Shinnok *Red Dragon *Daegon *D'Vorah (MIA) *Geras *Kronika *Kollector *Young Kano (from original timeline) *Young Cyrax (from original timeline) *Young Sektor (from original timeline) Former Allies * Reptile * Saurian * Old Erron Black * Young Baraka * Tarkata * Sheeva * Shokan * Ermac Enemies *Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Kitana *Old Johnny Cage *Old Sonya Blade (sacrificed herself) *Old Jax Briggs *Jade *Old Sub-Zero *Old Scorpion *Special Forces *Nightwolf *Kurtis Stryker *Fujin *Bo' Rai Cho *Sareena *Ermac *Li Mei *Baraka *Tarkata *Sheeva *Shokan *Saurian *Old Erron Black *Kitana Kahn (young Kitana from original timeline, current leader) *Kotal Kahn (former leader) *Jade *Ferra & Torr *Reptile *Onaga *Elder Gods (lost their powers and wiped out by Kronika) *Young Liu Kang (from original timeline, currently a god) *Young Johnny Cage (from original timeline) *Young Jax Briggs (from original timeline) *Young Sonya Blade (from original timeline) *Young Sub-Zero (from original timeline) *Young Scorpion (from original timeline, current leader of Shirai Ryu) *Young Kung Lao (from original timeline, current leader of the Shaolin Monks) In Other Media *At the end of the film Mortal Kombat; Raiden, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Kitana witness a giant storm cloud. There, they see a translucent version of Shao Kahn. Kahn declares that Earthrealm belongs to him, but Raiden replied "I don't think so.". *Continuing the story in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Shao Kahn appears before the heroes along with Sindel, Motaro, Sheeva, and other evil fighters. He kills Johnny Cage by breaking his neck. *He later holds Kitana hostage after Scorpion is successful in taking her to him. Kahn offers her a drink while in captivity, but she spits it back at him, angering him *Raiden implies that he and Kahn are brothers and that they are the sons of Shinnok. Kahn managed to, presumably, kill off Raiden, but was ultimately defeated by Liu Kang. *Shao Kahn appeared as the main antagonist of the cartoon series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Personality Shao Kahn is a treacherous, violent, ruthless, sarcastic, persuasive, egotistical and bloodthirsty sadist, so he has driven to his goals by any means, yet also possesses a strange sense of humor, laughing maniacally all the time. He desires only power and will do anything to make sure he has it, showing great paranoia at times. Kahn is also extremely manipulative, malevolent, arrogant, and cruel, so he desires only to conquer other realms and add them to his own. He also shows compassion and romanticism in some media, such as the live-action series (as he seduces and charms several women in the series, including two of Quan Chi's undead female slaves) and shows a fatherly, caring relationship with Kitana despite the fact that she is covertly working against him. Jeffrey Meek's role is more interesting when one considers that he played Raiden on the same show, occasionally opposite himself. In episode 21, "Stolen Lies," he deceives a society of people called the Shaakans into believing that he is their god; every aspect of their culture (Farland = Outworld, children pretending to steal souls, a six-armed Shokan warrior and Kahn's henchmen on the scarf, a skull on the head of a Shaakan warrior) reflects this blind worship of the Outworld emperor. In Battlewave, Shao Kahn would arrange a different plan to open the portals. He kidnaps Sonya and, by means of hypnosis and brainwashing, convinces her to marry him. The marriage would weaken the barriers between realms enough to allow Kahn to seize Earth easily (and make Sonya the queen of both realms and his wife). During the wedding ceremony held, however, the wedding would be crashed and he would be stopped by the Earthrealm warriors' interruption, ending with Sonya becoming free from Kahn's influence. In the comic, he claims to not be the romantic type, but he also states that Sonya is very beautiful as his bride. However, he soon comes to realize that both Outworld and Earth would be in turmoil as a result of the wedding. In Shao Kahn's personal Armageddon ending, he successfully merges all of the Realms to Outworld, but is soon driven to madness, because there are no longer have any realms left to conquer. Powers and Abilities Shao Kahn is extremely powerful, able to utilize superhuman strength and magic. He wields the powerful Wrath Hammer, which can send opponents flying with one strike, and he seems to have some knowledge in cloning, as seen in Deadly Alliance. Kahn's moves include a powerful shoulder barge, a green star-like fire ball that he fires from his facial area, an uppercut that both generates a shield against projectiles and knocks opponents off their feet, and a rising knee attack that generates a streak behind him. He is also shown to be a masterful expert on several Chinese kung fu, including Tai Tzu and Lui He. Another testament to his abilities is that his god-like strength can match (or outright exceed) someone like Raiden's caliber. This fact ultimately hold true in the Mortal Kombat 9 intro, where he defeats and kills Raiden in the previous timeline. Quotes Trivia *Shao Kahn was the main antagonist in the movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, where he was depicted as Raiden's brother. *Shao Kahn was the main villain of 4 games in the series (5 if counting Dark Kahn from Mortal Kombat vs Dc universe) while Shinnok was the main villain of 3 games in the series. *He always appeared with a cape in official depictions by Midway, which he took off for fights and it was not until Mortal Kombat: Deception that he wore it in combat. *Shao Kahn was originally going to be unmasked with large, fang-like teeth since everyone in Outworld was originally going to be of Baraka's race, the Tarkata. However, in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, he appeared for the first time unmasked after he threw his hammer at the player, but it was thrown back into his face, smashing his helmet. His appearance was like that of the Mortal Kombat II comic. *Shao Kahn was digitally redesigned to be taller in Mortal Kombat II, so he was much taller than other characters. However, his portrayer, Brian Glynn, was actually quite short, proving shorter than Ed Boon, one of the games creators, as seen in a photo that was taken of them. *In more recent games, Shao Kahn has been scaled down in terms of both size and build. *In a strategy guide in 1993 published for MKII in the UK, he was stated to dress like a 70's disco queen. *Shao Kahn was voted number four on the Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters list made by Screw Attack. *In the internet video, he appeared in Annoying Orange Vs. Mortal Kombat as an minor character who was murdered by Shang Tsung, who then became champion. *Brian Glynn, the stunt actor that portrayed Shao Kahn in the original games, was humorously shorter than the majority of the cast but his figure was noted to be perfect for the character. As a result, his size had to be digitally alerted where Shao Kahn appeared to be taller than the majority of the characters. Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Pure Evil Category:Fighter Category:Tyrants Category:Barbarian Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Usurper Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Elementals Category:Mascots Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Paranoid Category:Arena Masters Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cheater Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Brainwashers Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Misogynists Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:Parents Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Humanoid Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Extravagant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Obsessed Category:Supervillains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Slaver Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Master Orator Category:Enigmatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Posthumous Category:Cataclysm Category:Muses Category:Spouses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Self-Aware Category:Deities